


One night in a hammock

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: It’s one of the last days Tom can spend with his girlfriend in London before he has to leave for New York. And they really don’t want to leave the flat
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 44





	One night in a hammock

Something woke you. You weren’t quite sure what.

You turned around to look at the clock. 3:14 am. You groaned. You haven’t been in bed for more than an hour. You could still hear the ringing in your ears. Concerts did that to your ears. Turning around you wanted to reach for him, but he wasn’t there. Sitting up you opened your eyes again just to find the side where your boyfriend should be sleeping empty. Rubbing your eyes, you slowly got out of bed, putting on his shirt, to search for him. He had been in a strange mood the whole day. It was one of the last days you had together, before he would leave for New York. You had taken the whole week off work, so you could spend your whole time together, before he would leave for four months.

You wouldn’t be able to visit him, due to a huge work project.

You found him on your balcony. He was laying in the hammock you had there, his eyes were closed.

“What are you doing here?” You whispered, when you reached him. He opened one eye to look at you, then he opened his arms, letting you join him. You lay your head on his naked chest, your arms around him. Clinging to his side, his legs between yours. The hammock swinging lightly.

“I’m thinking.” He said after a while.

“About what?”

“You. Me. New York. Everything.”

“I thought you were excited for New York?” You asked. You heard him sigh before he answered.

“I am. I just…” His arms around you tightened.

“I’m scared to lose you.” He whispered. The tone of his voice broke your heart.

“Tom. You’ll never lose me. I’ll be right here waiting for you on December 10th when you get back. I know it sucks, that we won’t be able to see each other, but we can talk and text every day. You won’t even have time for me. You told me yourself you’ll be busy.”

“I know. It just…”

“It sucks.” You said. You felt him nodding, before he kissed your hair. The last words you heard were a whispered _I love you_ before you fell asleep.

The next time you woke up, you felt his fingers caressing your lower back. You were still laying in the hammock, crushed to his side and the sun was only just rising. His hand sneaked into your panties, now laying on your ass.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish…” You whispered sleepily, enjoying his touch.

“Who said I couldn’t?” You heard him say, before his hand dipped into the front of you panties. You shuddered when you felt his fingers rub circles on your clit.

“We’re going to fall out of the hammock.” You sighed, pressing your body closer to his. Rubbing your thigh over his leg.

“Then you better hold on to me.” He said lowly, dipping just the knuckle of a finger into your entrance.

“Jesus…” You groaned, clutching his arm. You heard him chuckle, before he entered you with one of his long digits.

“Always so wet for me.” His other hand wandered under your shirt, grabbing your breast.

“Hmmm…” You moaned as he began to rub circles over your clit, while adding a second finger into you. The hammock was swinging dangerously by now, and you tried to hold on tighter to Tom. You desperately hopped your neighbours were still asleep, otherwise there were in for a hell of a show.

You felt his lips behind your ear. His teeth nibbling on your earlobe. His fingers working faster into you. You bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning.

A familiar tingle kept spreading through your body, you were close. Tom’s hand pinched your nipple, and that’s all it took for you to cum. You hid your face into his neck, riding out your orgasm, as Tom kept his fingers pushing in and out of you. You could feel your heartbeat on your tongue. His hand kept caressing your breast. His other hand rubbing your wetness through your folds, before he brought his fingers to his lips. You chuckled against him, when he moaned.

Both of his arms came around you to pull you closer. You could feel him hard between your thighs. You looked up to him. Smirking, he watched you.

“You look very proud with yourself, Hiddleston.” You teased.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He tried to hide his smile. You leaned up and kissed him. He looked truly beautiful in the soft light of the sunrise. His long hair a mess on his head. You kept your chin on his chest, looking up at him, while your thigh slowly rubbed over his hard member. He closed his eyes, breathing in deep.

“What were your plans for today again?” You asked him. He opened his eyes, they had the prettiest shade of blue, when he just woke up.

“I intended to take you out today, but what if we ditch these plans and spend the whole day here?”

“Here?” You gestured to the balcony. He chuckled.

“Smartass.” His hand came down your ass in a loud smack. You inhaled sharply, feeling yourself getting wetter. He twitched on your thighs.

“Take me to bed Tom.” You whispered.

You didn’t know how he managed to stand up from the hammock, holding you against him, but he did. His lips were on yours the whole way to your bedroom, where he dropped you carefully on the bed. Both of you taking your clothes off in a hurry you laughed, as he almost jumped on you. Your arms closed around his back, as he came to lay on you, both of his arms resting next to your face. He smiled down at you, as you continued to giggle.

“Someone is eager.” You laughed.

“Can’t help it.” He kissed the top of your nose. You gave him more space to settle between your thighs, feeling him rubbing his tip through your folds, before he slowly entered you. It always felt exactly like the first time, once he was fully inside of you. He fitted perfectly. You saw him biting his lip, before he leant down to you and kissed you. His arm crept under your back and you felt him pulling you to his chest, sitting up, all while he was slowly thrusting into you. You were sitting in his lap, both of his arms pulling you flush against him. One of his hands made it’s way up to your face, cupping your cheek.

“I love you. I really do.” He whispered hoarsely and kissed you while he kept fastening his thrusts. You let you head fall back moaning, and rolled your hips against his. The angle he kept pushing into you, always rubbing over your most sensitive spot. His hands grabbed your hips, helping you up and down his cock. One of your hands wandered between your bodies, reaching for your clit. Rubbing it in synch with his thrusts, while you grabbed his shoulder with you other hand.

“Fuck, Tom…” You moaned, thankful for his arm holding you as you came, your whole body shaking.

“That’s it…” He whispered next to your ear, while he kept slowly thrusting into you. He stilled when you stopped shaking. Breathless you kissed him, both arms around his neck. He was still hard inside of you.

“What are we doing about that?” You asked him, still a little out of breath. You felt him twitch inside you and groaned.

“On your hands and knees.” He said lowly. You untangled yourself from him and weakly did as he told. You weren’t even fully in position, when he entered you again with a hard thrust.

“Oh God.” You moaned loudly, nearly falling with your chest first to your bed, before you steadied yourself on your arms. His hands grabbed your hips firmly and he began to move faster. You could hear him moan.

“Fuck… Harder….” You whined, failing to keep your body on your arms, letting Tom push your upper body down to the bed. He started to thrust into you. Hard and fast. His hand was on your clit, rubbing tiny circles.

“I’m close…” You moaned, your head face first in one of the pillows, to tone down your moans.

You felt one particular hard thrust and Tom spilled inside of you, taking you over the edge with him. Your legs gave in and Toms arms came around you spooning you from behind as he slipped out of you and you both fell down on the bed. He kissed your neck, inhaling your scent.

“I love you too, Tom.” You said, looking over your shoulder, kissing him.

You lay there for a while, hanging on to your own thoughts. Tom’s fingers drawing circles on your shoulder.

“So what are we doing with the rest of the day?” You asked him after a while.

“Well first, we’re going to need a shower.” He kissed your neck.

“And after I’ve hidden all of our clothes, we need to eat breakfast.” He kissed himself up your neck.

“And then we’re going back to bed and repeat what we just did until we fall asleep and then when we wake up again, we start from the beginning.” He sucked at the skin behind your ear, making you shiver.

“Sound like a plan.” You said and turned around to kiss him properly before you got up, hips swaying, to make your way to the bathroom.


End file.
